


The Liberation of Jodariel

by WaltzQueen



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Liberation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: My goodbye to my favorite Nightwing.





	The Liberation of Jodariel

The reader watches and directs the triumvirate, Demon to  Imp to Harp and back again, they send the orb flying through the air and into flame, snuffing it out and into so many ashes. Unheard to the triumvirates, the Voice delivers a sound verdict. "It Is Done."

  
Manley and the other members of the Chastity look at their symbol, leaves and masks shaking as they breathe out huffs of disappointment scented like fir and pine. Manley delivers some great to-do as always. A more silver-tongued sap there never was, but the Nightwings close ranks around their still burning pyre and exclaim their victory. " _Rukzalias_!" they shout, "Nightwings!"

  
Manley fumes silently , in a way that might be putting his very life as a sap into danger, as a matter of the very nature of his being. Or to put it more plainly, he fumed so hard he might have very well set himself on fire, had their locale not been a waterfall. They steadfastly do not pay him any attention as the Sap contingent carries away their doused pyre.

  
It is upon the Falls that the Reader stands and beckons Jodariel. Their lips are rough, time and disuse sealing their mouth shut like the seal of a water-skin, but the Reader has words to say and as their heart bid them to learn despite the ban, so too does their heart bid them thus.

  
"Jodariel," the Reader says. "I was so afraid of you at first. I thought you would have me dead. But you took me in and gave me a home.

I need you. This triumvirate needs you. You are our guardian and our friend." They slip their arms under the spiraling horns of the mask and hug Jodariel with all of heir meager might. After a moment Jodriel reciprocates. The Reader pulls back suddenly,hands on her shoulders despite the vast difference in height. The look in their eyes is one of great conviction that startles Jodariel with its ferocity. "But, you are Worthy. So, go, now, to your orphans who you guarded before us. And return to bring a new understanding to the Commonwealth. Take your enlightenment and spread it throughout the land and across every part of the BloodBorder. Reminisce with Rukey and Hedwyn and Xae.

  
Go, now, my friend. And Return in Glory."

  
Jodariel plunges into the falls. And she is Gone.

 

It is many moons before the Stars shine again and the Nightwings are well on their way, when Volfred's messenger imp arrives. And the Reader smiles.


End file.
